For The One's We Both Love and Hate
by NiekaWow
Summary: Not every relationship is perfect. Not even for Mal & Natara... (My first fanfic!)
1. Let me be

**My first fanfic! Yippee! Please leave a review to help me improve. Thanks! ;D**

****_You are now Natara Williams_

You lounge on your soft brown couch, snuggling into the pilow that comforts your head. It's raining outside and you feel relaxed.. It's been awhile since you've had that feeling. Trying to find Mal was frustrating, yet worth it. but its nice it to be on your own.. Just to think.

You lie on your back, eyes closed and chest slowly rising and sinking at the deep breathes you take. Your interrupted by a gentle knock on your door.

You grudgingly get up, gone is the comfort of your pillow and blanket. And back with the real world. You swing open the door, to recognise a face you had hoped you wouldn't have to see in a while.

Oscar.

"Os.. Oscar? What are you doing here?" You say half asleep and mixed with confusion. He has a closed umbrella by his side, this explains why he hasn't got a drop of rain on him..

"It's been a while since we last talked.. I guess.. I just wanted to see how your were.." He says it with hesitation, like he's regretting this.

"Um.. I'm fine. I'm.. With Mal now. I'm happy. Wh.. What about you?" Geez I want this conversation to be over. I want him to leave and for me to sit back on the couch. In my comfort. Can't a girl get some comfort around here?

"I'm good thanks, it's just.. Different without you.. Can I come in?" He sees my expression as he asks, it's not good. _Ugh! Please! Just go_! I think.

"Sorry Oscar, I have a lot of work to get done." Pfft, that's a lie. "Even on my day off, still gotta do work.."

He seems disappointed. And I do feel bad, but why would I say yes?

Then it all happens. Too fast for me to comprehend. He steps forward and presses his lips to mine. It takes me a while to figure it out. This isn't a dream. I didn't fall asleep on the couch, this is happening. I don't want it to happen. But it is. _Please_, I think, _let this be a dream.. Or nightmare. I just want to wake up on my couch.. In.. My... Comfort._


	2. Confrontation

**Thanks to those who reviewed, seriously made me smile so much :D Sorry the chapters are short :/**

**Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

_Natara Williams_

This moment seems way too familiar. Oscars kiss. But I'm not enjoying it in the slightest. I panic and tense up, but then firmly place my hands on his chest and push him away. Our lips separate, and I feel somewhat relief. We stand there for a moment, absorbing what just happening and refusing to make eye contact.

"Get out." I say much too firmly, but I don't even care, I want him out, and to never come back.

"Nat, I just.. I-" _That nickname. He can't call me that anymore. That belongs to one person, and one person only.. And your not him! He steps forward into the room. Too far Squarejaw.._

"Get out!" I push him out and slam the door shut before he can even respond. I stand there trying to understand what just happened and what the hell to do.. I frantically look at the clock and see that Mal should be here in less than an hour! I invited him up after his shift, but I'm regretting that right about now.

_What the hell?! Do I tell Mal? Well, I can't just hide it from him.. I don't understand. So much just happened in less than 10 seconds.. What happened to laying on the couch? Was that too normal for me?_

I spend minute after minute pacing around the room, rehearsing what to say like I'm auditioning for a play. I hear Mal's car park outside my complex. _This is it.. This is the big __confrontation._

**Any ideas for what Natara should say? For any ideas in general?**

**now as you may have noticed there's a nice little 'review' section down there if you don't mind helping me out maybe? :D**


	3. Please Don't Go

**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews, never thought i would get such positive feedback from my first fic! ;D**

**Enjoy chapter 3! ... Please :P**

I hear soft a knocking on my door, but I don't need to open the door to reveal who it is. I feel my heart beating out of control. This is strange though, I can handle the conditions of my work, but not this? _C'mon Natara, Mal has to understand.. But why would he? Why __should__ he? Don't think like that! Just answer the damn door!_

I try to compose myself, but who am I fooling? This isn't going to end well.. I smile as pleasantly as possible and swing the door open.

"Hey!" I say, possibly too cheery. His smile melts my heart. He doesn't need to say anything to show that he cares, he holds me close and sweetly kisses me. For that three seconds, I had actually forgotten what I had to tell him, but when he kisses me, that heart aching feeling comes back.

He stops, but still holds me close. An expression comes across his face that I can read all too easily.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I say with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Positive?"

"You're so annoying sometimes.." We but chuckle as he plants a kiss on my forehead.

"How was work?" I ask, silently building the courage to tell him. _What am I even worried about? I didn't do anything wrong! Maybe he'll hurt Oscar. Well.. He does kind of deserve it.._

"Fine, had to stay with Kai majority of the time but.. Are.. Are you sure your okay?" I snap back into reality, realising I'm staring off into space and Mal has actually made his way onto the couch.

"Well.." I start.. _Okay, here we go.._

"Oscar came to visit, to see how you were going since getting back home.." _Oh, come on! Seriously? Now you're just lying to yourself.._

"Yeah?" His eyes meet mine, and he can tell something else is up. I carefully sit on the coffee table in front of him. He sits up, concerned.

"He.. He kissed me." I feel scared, nervous and sad, yet relieved, like the weight of the world is off my shoulders. But I know it's not over yet.

He stays silent, which is a bad sign.

"He asked how I was, then he kissed me, I pushed him away and told him to leave." I say sternly. _There we go Nat. See? Telling the truth isn't so bad?_

"Why would he? Does he still love you? Does he know we are together?!"

"I told him we were together bu-"

"Were?"

"Are! I.. I meant to say 'are'..." _Good job Natara.. Nice recovery.._

"Then why would he do that?!" We are both standing now and the tension is tight in the air.

"I don't know! I'm still trying to figure it out, but you're not helping!"

"So he still has feelings for you?" This question catches me off guard, and it hurts for him to ask it. Because honestly, I don't know how to answer..

"I.. I don't know, I guess so.." _Not helping!_

There is a moment of silence as we both stare intently into each others eyes thinking of what to say next.. Or better yet, what to do.

"I gotta go for a minute."

"No, Mal. Please don't go.."

I don't dare shout, my words are barely audible from my crackling voice. A single tear rolls down my cheek, and I can't shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen. But he's already gone. Out the door before I get a chance to stop him. Only one thing repeats in my mind;_ At least I told him.._


	4. Oscar

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I would reply to them now, but my laziness level is through the roof, I'm surprised I've even written this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Mal Fallon

I left Natara in her apartment.. Crying, should I mention.. _Why did i leave her? I'm not even mad at her! She did the right thing, it's Oscar I'm mad at.._

I walk slowly, head down. Walking on the slippery path with light droplets of rain flowing from the roots of my hair to the tips, onto my cold, emotionless face. It's a long walk from Natara's apartment to Oscar's, but I'm sure it'll be worth the wait to punch his smug little face in.. _No! No, we are just going to talk, Nat wouldn't want any violence.._

The only reason i know where he lives is because when him and Natara were dating, she asked me to drop her off there once after work. I'll admit, I was jealous. But I never showed it. She was happy. At least, I always thought she was.

I reach his apartment after what feels like internity, and rap my knuckles of the door. He opens the door slightly and see the look on his face._  
_

"M..Mal I uhh-"

"Don't worry, Oscar. I'm not going to start anything, I just want to talk." Those words came out of my mouth with hesitation that I didn't expect. Like I just told a lie.

He opens the door all the way and swallows nervously. This annoys me in a way, like if someone threatened Natara, and she couldn't handle it, (which I doubt), that Oscar wouldn't protect her. That he would be to scared to handle someone tougher than him, and be that cowardly bystander. I would never allow anyone to hurt her.

"Now.. Natara told me you came over and kissed her.. Why is that? Do you still have feelings for her? Better yet, tell me the story from your perspective.." The questions come all at once to him, like it's too much for him to consume.

"I.. I came over, asked how she was, then.. Kissed her, she pushed me away and asked me to leave. I swear that's it. I guess I kinda still have feelings for her.. But I'm moving on.. She's happy with you.. That's all that matters.."

I smile, which makes him more nervous.

"Well.. That's the best thing I've ever heard from you.. Cheers pal. But uh, if you do this to her again.. I won't be so nice."

With that, I turn and leave. Back into the freezing rain on a cold autumn night. Back to the only person I want to see. I'm not saying i thought Natara was lying, I just wanted to prove to myself how amazing Natara is. She did the right thing because she cares to much. She told the truth, without exaggerating for her benefit. I love her so much..

I reach her door, and without knocking, I step inside into a empty dark living room. I take off my coat and dry my hair a little with a towel from the closet. I take off my socks and shoes before entering her room. She's asleep when I enter, but she slowly stirs awake and stares at me in utter confusion.

"Mal?" Her eyes are half closed, the only thing lighting up the room is the moonlight shining through the open blinds. She sits up like she's expecting me to say something she dreads.

Without saying a word, I cross her room, sit on the edge of the bed next to her, and kiss her so sweetly, so passionately.. When we finally let go, she says;

"Are.. Are you okay?"

"I'm absolutely fine, because I'm with someone whom I love so, so much, I wouldn't trade you in for anything.."

"Mal that's so sweet, but.. I thought you would be mad from what Oscar did.."

"That's just it. What you just said. 'What Oscar did', not you, you didn't do anything.. I love you."

Her smile's stunningly beautiful.

"I love you too.." She whispers.

With that, I lay next to her in bed under the covers, holding her close. To never let her go.

**Voilà! Done! This is the last chapter, unless you guys have any suggestions for me to continue? I only planned this story to go this far, but I do appreciate ideas! **

**Also, I've noticed that I constantly write from present tense to past half way through a story, which is such a pain to fix when proof-reading, but sometimes I do it without noticing, so please let me know if you notice. Thanks!**


End file.
